


"Like Heaven."

by t4l3r



Series: Mine, Mate [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: What starts off as a conversation to calm some insecurities ends with some of the best sex either of them have had yet.





	"Like Heaven."

"Hey, Padfoot?"

The couple had gotten comfortable in bed to catch their breath and relax before they started another round. Remus was on his back and playing with Sirius' hair. Sirius had wrapped himself around Remus with his head resting on his chest to listen to the soothing sound of the werewolf's still racing heartbeat.

"Yeah?"

"Our um, sex life."

"What about it?" Sirius lifted himself to look down into his fiance's eyes.

"You... you like it, right? I mean me ordering you around and stuff."

Their sex life had shifted almost immediately after Remus proposed. The day after the proposal, the vacationing group of friends had decided to spend the day shopping. Lily had wanted to do something tourist-y. When Sirius questioned Remus about why he had disappeared during their shopping trip, he was presented with a collar. Sirius smiled at the memory and touched his collar. After wearing it during the first night, he had insisted on charming it so he could wear it permanently. It hadn't left his neck since. From that day, their dynamic changed. Remus had become Master and Sirius had become his Sub. Things evolved that in private, Sirius called Remus Master only, and reveled in being called a good dog.

Suddenly worried it was all about to end, Sirius asked, "Do you want to stop?"

"Only if you want to. I just don't want you to feel like I'm using you or like you're becoming a house elf or something."

"First of all, ew. Don't ever call or compare me to an elf again because I'm not. You don't order me around all the time, only when it leads to sex. And I love every second of it. Even that time you put me in that blindfold and had me walk around on all fours. That was even hot. I mean, there was always this weird energy about us when we first got together. There's this magical energy that you release when you're fucking me that makes me want to submit to you and when I do - shit, Moony," Sirius was about to say Master, but switched to Moony to add to his point, "Everything feels like heaven, you know? Like I've left my body, gone to cloud nine and I never want to leave. This, what we have, it's like a drug - the best kind of drug out there."

"So, you don't miss how it used to be? With you being able to touch yourself without permission or coming whenever you wanted?"

"There's something about you controlling me that I get off on. I mean, as long as this stays in our sex life, I'm more than happy with what we have. As soon as you start ordering me on what to wear and shit, I'm leaving."

With a light chuckle, Remus replied, "Trust me, I have no desire to subdue you like that. Now get on your back and lift your arms by the headboard."

"Yes, Master."

They easily moved around each other as Sirius did as told. Remus got out of bed to retrieve the cuffs and throw the jar of lube they kept on the nightstand by Sirius' hips. First, he fastened the ankles and moving to kneel between Sirius' legs, he fastened the wrists. Then he unraveled the chains in the headboard that was kept disguised under some fabric. After linking both wrists together to the chains, he gave it a small tug.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

Remus then took a pillow and placed it under Sirius' hips. Taking another chain, he pulled a leg up to link the ankle by Sirius' wrists. He repeated it with the other leg and let his fingers run down the insides of the legs.

"Still comfortable?"

"Y-yes," Sirius was shaking with anticipation.

Remus lowered himself so his mouth could reach the bound man's groin, enjoying the shiver and whimper when he let out a cool breath on to the balls. The chains suddenly jerked with a cry when he stuck out his tongue to swirl around one, then the other, and finally took them both into his mouth. Remus couldn't help being glad he insisted Sirius start charming his pubic hairs off. They tasted delicious and felt so soft against his tongue, he could feast on them forever. Sirius' muscles flexed and spasmed, continuing to cry out. A layer of thin sweat started to make his skin glint in the light. Remus watch all this as he continued to suck on his balls. It was a beautiful sight, watching him struggle against the chains and fight to keep from coming. Then it suddenly stopped. Sirius let out a shocked cry as he lifted his head to look at his Master. His chest felt tighten as he fought to catch his breath.

"What a good dog. Such a sweet dog, holding his come for me."

Sirius had no time to bathe in the praise before throwing his head back with another cry. Remus had put two of his fingers into his already stretched hole all the way in without warning. They were cold and wet with lube. When a third and then a forth added to massage his prostate, Sirius became a whimpering mess. Then he was stretched out further when the thumb was added and soon, he was being fucked by his Master's whole hand.

"Padfoot. Open your eyes. Let me see your eyes."

It took a lot of effort but Sirius managed to open his eyes. He looked to see his Master smiling. Remus' right arm had slipped in between his left leg and torso so his free hand could rest by his hip. He saw the other arm slowly moving to fuck him.

"That's it. Good dog. Ready for more?"

Giving his prostate a final stroke, Remus began slowly twisting his hand to safely bend his fingers one by one. Soon, all five fingers were wrapped to form a fist.

"M-master?"

Sirius wasn't sure to feel. He'd been finger fucked before, but this was the first time he was being fisted. They had talked about it and had toyed with the idea but it was something they'd never actually got around to doing. Remus moved so he could give Sirius a hard kiss. Then he sat back and started moving his arm again, making sure to go slow and tap his sub's prostate with every move in.

"Hope you don't mind. I thought with you already being so stretched out from the Knot, now would be a good time as any."

Sirius didn't know how respond. All he could do was whimper in response as his body shook. Finally, in barely a whisper, said, "Master, please. I need more. GAHH!"

Remus sped up his hand and watched the man under him screaming and writhing in pleasure. Sirius' body was flushed in a delicious hue of red. He glanced down and saw that the sub's groin had been tight and was now a dark crimson shade. There was a pool of pre-cum on his stomach.

"Come. Come for me, Padfoot," Remus had barely finished giving the order when he felt his hand squeezed hard. What he saw was absolutely amazing.

Sirius' hips lifted slightly, his body convulsing as the orgasm ripped through him. Streams of seaman squirted out all over his chest, reaching his chin and even his lower cheeks. The sight of his Mate having such a strong orgasm without being touched caused his own orgasm start to flow through his body but was stopped short by a tightness in his own groin. His started to angrily pulse, demanding a hole to fuck.

With a frustrated groan, Remus started to pull his hand out. It was a bit of a struggle as Sirius' muscles continued to grip him. Soon, his hand was released with a loud pop and Sirius was now screaming in his own frustration. Hushing him, he quickly move to push his dick in. It felt like coming home. Soon, both their hips were moving in rhythm with each other. Sirius continued to convulsed and was whimpering from the over-stimulation. He had finished ejaculating when Remus pulled out his hand, but already his dick was hard and balls tight again, ready to come once more.

"Mmm-Master, please, your Knot. Knot me please." His throat was sore from screaming and he found himself screaming again when his Master wrapped a hand around his dick to jerk him off. Through the loud pounding of his pulse in his ears, he heard the command and was coming a second time.

As Sirius' muscles seized in his orgasm, Remus pounded in him one last time with a scream of his own. He felt himself erupt against Sirius' prostate and the muscles at the base of the hole push apart as the Knot grew. Remus fought to keep control as he managed to undo the cuffs around Sirius' ankles. Upon their release, the legs dropped and weakly wrapped themselves around Remus' hips. Not having the energy to undo the wrists, the werewolf simply let himself fall on to his sub's unconscious body and let sleep take over.


End file.
